MISSING YOU
by jiyeoon
Summary: CH 1 UP! .. Summary : Aku merindukanmu setiap aku menghembuskan nafasku, aku merindukanmu walaupun dunia mengatakan kau melupakanku. Aku mengenalmu sebelum aku mengenal dunia, selamanya kau adalah bagian dari diriku, aku tak bisa melupakanmu tak akan bisa, kembalilah padaku.. kumohon. (Brothership Kibum-Kyuhyun)
1. Chapter 1

**MISSING YOU**

**By Jiyeoon**

**Cast** :

Kim Kibum as Cho Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter.

**Genre **: Brothership and Family

**Summary** :

Aku merindukanmu setiap aku menghembuskan nafasku, aku merindukanmu walaupun dunia mengatakan kau melupakanku. Aku mengenalmu sebelum aku belum mengenal dunia, selamanya kau adalah bagian dari diriku, aku tak bisa melupakanmu tak akan bisa, kembalilah padaku.. kumohon.

**Warning :**

Seluruh cast di FF ini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka, saya hanya seorang fans yang mempunyai imajinasi menulis cerita dengan meminjam nama mereka. FF sepenuhnya dari otak saya tanpa menjiplak karya siapapun. Hanya ff brothership dengan cast beberapa member SJ seperti biasa, bagi yang suka silahkan baca dan review setelahnya, tidak suka silahkan close saja.

.

.

**PROLOG**

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu mendengar mereka berkelahi bodoh?"

"Hiks.. Kibumie.. bum hyung… kyunie takut.."

"Tatap aku, jangan lihat dan dengar apapun.."

.

.

"Selamanya aku tak mau meninggalkan Kyuhyun!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika Kyuhyun yang ikut denganku?"

"Andwae… Aboji… Jangan berani kau sentuh Kyuhyunku…"

.

.

"Hiks.. Eomma, Bum Hyung kemana?"

"Kibum meninggalkanmu.."

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja? aku akan memanggil eomma.."

"eomma..? kau siapa..?"

"Aku Hyungmu.. Lee Donghae dan kau adikku Lee Kyuhyun. Kau tak ingat?"

.

.

"Pergilah.. kembali saja ke Jepang."

"eomma.."

"Kyuhyun sudah melupakanmu. Tidak ada yang mengharapkanmu lagi Kibum!"

"eomma.. aku juga anakmu.."

.

.

"Kembalikan Kyuhyunku Lee Donghae-ssi"

"Mworago? Kau bercanda? Ia adikku, Ia bahkan melupakanmu. Jangan temui ia lagi, kau mau ia merasakan sakit lagi? kau sudah meninggalkannya dulu."

.

.

"Kau tau apa yang dikorbankan Kibum untukmu? Lihatlah, Kau hidup bahagia disini dengan eommamu, dan dengan mudahnya kau melupakan Kibum? Ia melindungimu bahkan sejak kalian berdua didalam kandungan bodoh!"

.

.

"Bukankah kau bilang tak akan meninggalkanku Kyuhyunie..?"

"Hae hyung…"

"Kau tak boleh kemanapun, kau harus disisiku selamanya!"

.

.

"Aboji.. apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menjemputmu agar kembali. Apa yang kau harapkan disini? Kyuhyunmu itu bahkan melupakanmu Kibum..!"

.

.

"Maafkan aku yang begitu bodoh tak menyadari itu kau. Maafkan aku yang tak mengingatmu. Kibum Hyung, bahkan jika dunia menyuruh kita mati agar bisa bersama, aku bersedia."

.

.

PS : Hai, I am Back with New FF. Seperti sebelumnya, ini beru prolog dengan dialaog pada bisa nebak siapa yang menderita diff ini? FF ini pure Brothership kok (Kihyun/Kyubum).

Bagaimana? Apa ada yang tertarik? Ditunggu reviewnya ya, jadi saya bisa memikirkan untuk melanjutkan atau tidak.

Semakin banyak review saya semakin semangat untuk membuat chapter 1.

FF ME and I Want To Be A Part Of Them ditunggu ya…

*JIYEOON*


	2. Chapter 2

**Title **: Missing You

**By **Jiyeoon

**Cast** :

Kim Kibum as Cho Kibum

Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun/Lee Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae

Kim Heechul as Kim Heechul

Dll seiring bertambahnya chapter.

**Genre **: Brothership and Family

**Summary** :

Aku merindukanmu setiap aku menghembuskan nafasku, aku merindukanmu walaupun dunia mengatakan kau melupakanku. Aku mengenalmu sebelum aku mengenal dunia, selamanya kau adalah bagian dari diriku, aku tak bisa melupakanmu tak akan bisa, kembalilah padaku.. kumohon.

**Warning :**

Seluruh cast di FF ini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka, saya hanya seorang fans yang mempunyai imajinasi menulis cerita dengan meminjam nama mereka. The Plot is mine. Pure Brothership, little angst, complicated family story. Please budayakan RnR. And DLDR karena saya sensitive jika ada bashing atau flaming dan sebagainya. Tolong maklumi jika menemukan TYPO.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

BRUKK

"Huwaaa.. hikss… sakit…" rintih seorang bocah 7 tahun dengan posisi terduduk dihalaman belakang sebuah rumah megah. Pipi cabinya yang berwarna putih cenderung pucat berubah kemerahan menahan sakit dilututnya yang berdarah sedikit, perlahan di tekukunya lututnya untuk melihat luka yang barusan diperolehnya. Melihat luka itu, tetesan cairan bening keluar dari kedua onyx bulatnya karena takut.

"Bum Hyung… hiks.. sakit.. bum hyung…" lagi anak itu menangis. Tidak seperti anak kebanyakan yang akan berteriak 'eomma' atau 'appa' ketika terjatuh sepertinya, ia justru memanggil nama seorang yang hanya lebih tua 7 menit darinya, malaikat pelindungnya.. hyungnya.

"Bum hyung…" gumamnya pelan memanggil nama sang hyung.

"Kyunie…" panggil seseorang dibelakangnya.

Anak yang dipanggil Kyunie itu menggerakkan kepalanya kebelakang mencari keberadaan seseorang yang sedari tadi dipanggilnya 'bum hyung'. Onyx caramelnya membulat memancarkan kebahagiaan melihat 'bum hyung' nya sudah berdiri dibelakangnya. Dengan cepat dihapusnya air matanya yang masih menggenang dipelupuk matanya agar ia lebih leluasa memandang wajah hyung tersayangnya.

"Bum hyung sudah pulang? Kau sudah sehat lagi hyung? Bum hyung, Kyunie merindukan hyung…" ucap Kyunie dengan wajah bahagianya.

"Nde.. Aish Hyung disana hanya tiga hari kau sudah seperti ini. Kyunie kenapa lagi? Kyunie terjatuh?" ucap sang hyung khawatir.

"Bum Hyung.. Sakit.. Kyunie terjatuh lagi…lutut Kyunie berdarah" adu anak bernama Kyunie itu dengan wajah memelas kearah sang hyung.

Anak yang dipanggil Bum Hyung oleh Kyunie tadi tersenyum tipis. Perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya kedepan kearah sang adik, berjongkok mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Kyunie. "Appo? apa luka ini benar-benar sakit?" tanya sang Hyung dengan wajah yang mulai khawatir sambil menunjuk lutut adiknya yang berdarah.

"Hm.. benar-benar sakit Kibum hyung..hiks" adu Kyunie dengan mulai memanggil nama lengkap hyungnya, setetes liquid bening mulai keluar lagi dari sepasang onyx caramelnya.

Kibum kembali tersenyum tipis, perlahan ia memajukan tubuhnya, mengeleminasi jarak tubuhnya dengan sang adik. Cup.. satu ciuman lembut ia berikan ke kening sang adik, mencoba menenagkan sang adik dengan senyum dan kecupannya itu, dan berhasil sang adik sudah tak menangis lagi melihat setelah dicium sang hyung.

"Jangan menangis, nanti kita obati didalam ne?" ucap Kibum. Kyuhyun mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Kibum menggerakkan tangan mungilnya yang terlihat masih berhias perban bekas infuse untuk menghapus sisa airmata yang masih ada dipipi chabi sang adik. "Hyung minta kalau Kyunie sakit atau apapun jangan menangis lagi ne? Hyung kan selalu ada disamping Kyunie.. Cho Kibum tak suka melihat Cho Kyuhyun menangis" ucap Kibum.

Adik imutnya itu mengaggukkan kepalanya, meskipun didalam hati ia tak menyetujuinya, ia tak bisa tidak menangis, karena ia suka menangis. Menangis membuat hyungnya datang kepadanya, ia suka ketika jemari mungil hyungnya menghapus air mata dikulit pipinya, ia suka ketika sang hyung mengecup keninignya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tangan Hyungnya walaupun terasa dingin tapi juga benar-benar nyaman, kecupan hyungnya bahkan lebih diinginkannya daripada kecupan ibunya.

"Kau bisa berjalan ?" tanya Kibum.

"Ani.." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Arraseo.. Sini biar Hyung gendong.." ujar Kibum sembari membelakangi sang adik dan menyodorkan punggungnya yang kecil.

Kyunie menurut, dengan pelan ia naik ke punggung 'Bum Hyung' nya dan mengeratkan lengannya dileher sang hyung. Kibum kecil menggendong Kyuhyun dengan susah payah kembali ke dalam rumah.

Cho Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun. Dua saudara kembar tak identik yang terlahir 7 tahun lalu dengan perbedaan waktu kurang dari 7 menit. Cho Kibum yang lahir duluan memiliki kulit putih..seputih salju, rambut hitam lurus dan kedua bola mata berwarna hitam pula, jangan lupakan badannya yang kurus dan wajahnya yang tampan namun selalu pucat. Cho Kyuhyun adiknya, tak kalah putih sepertinya, dengan rambut ikal kecoklatan, mata yang berwarna serupa, badannya sedikit berisi dan pipinya chubby membuatnya lebih terkesan manis dibanding hyungnya yang cenderung tampan, jangan lupakan tinggi badannya yang melibihi sang hyung. Entah bagaimana caranya Kibum menggendong sang adik yang lebih tinggi dan pasti lebih berat darinya itu. Mereka sungguh berbeda secara fisik, dan ada satu hal lagi yang benar-benar membedakan mereka berdua, membuat yang satu lebih beruntung dibanding yang satu lagi.

"Hyung… mianhae.." ujar Kyuhyun dalam perjalanan mereka kedalam rumah.

"Hmm ?" Kibum hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sakit.. Kyunie masih bisa berjalan hyung.. mianhae aku berbohong"

"Hmm.." Kibum lagi-lagi hanya bergumam.

"Kalau begitu aku turun saja, aku pasti berat kan? Kibum hyung sepertinya juga masih sakit kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Nde.. kau berat.. benar-benar berat! Kau makan apa Kyunie..?" ejek Kibum.

"Ish.. Bum Hyung menyebalkan.." gerutu Kyuhyun sambil berusaha turun dari punggung hyungnya, namun Kibum justru mengeratkan badan Kyuhyun dipunggungnya.

"Biarkan seperti ini, aku suka menggendongmu.. sebenarnya aku sudah tau kalau kau sedari tadi hanya manja saja, tidak benar-benar sakit.." Ucap Kibum sedikit terkekeh lucu.

"Mwo ? bagaimana hyung tau ?" ujar Kyuhyun terkejut sembari membulatkan matanya lucu. "Tapi kan tadi aku juga menangis. Masa sih tangisanku terlihat seperti acting.. aish.." lanjutnya kesal.

"_Tentu saja karena kita adalah satu. Kau bagian dari diriku, dan akupun bagian dari dirimu. Selamanya tetap seperti itu. Ketika kau sakit, aku juga merasakannya. Ketika kau sedih, aku pun juga. Ketika kau bahagia, mau tak mau aku harus bahagia. Selamanya kita akan seperti itu Kyuhyunie.."_ ucap Kibum pelan namun masih bisa didengar sang adik.

"Bum Hyung, maksudnya apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya sembari mengeryitkan keningnya bingung dengan ucapan sang hyung yang memang sebenaranya pasti belum dimengerti oleh anak seusia mereka.

"Kau akan mengerti nanti Kyunie-ah" Ucap Kibum. Ia mulai mempererat gendongannya agar adik kesayangannya tidak terjatuh setelah dirasa punggungnya mulai sedikit sakit karena berat sang adik.

.

.

.

"Kau belum menandatanganinya juga?" geram Tuan Cho kearah istrinya yang tampak masih duduk dengan angkuhnya di sofa megah ruang tengah rumah mereka, terdapat sebuah amplop cokelat diatas meja didepannya.

"Haruskah kita melakukannya sekarang?" balas sang istri sengit.

"Tentu saja.. aku sudah tak tahan melihat perselingkuhanmu dengan dokter itu." Sahut sang suami dengan nada suara yang lebih tinggi.

"Aku tak akan berselingkuh jika kau sedikit memperhatikanku!" teriak sang istri.

"Apa yang tak kuberikan padamu ha? Semuanya sudah kuberikan! Namun kau memang wanita murahan tak tau diri dan berterimakasih. !" Tuan Cho balas berteriak kearah sang istri.

"Kau selalu sibuk di Jepang mengurusi organisasi mafia mu itu. Kau tak pernah memperhatikanku dan anak-anak. Atau jangan-jangan kau juga sudah berselingkuh di sana?" tuduh sang istri.

"Ck.. jangan pernah menyamakan diriku dan dirimu."

..

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, salah satu anak mereka sedang terduduk ketakutan mendengar dan melihat perkelahian dingin mereka dibalik dinding. Anak itu, Kyuhyun, tubuh yang memakai piyama berwarna baby blue itu gemetar mendengar ucapan kasar yang saling sahut menyahut dari kedua orang dewasa yang ia sebut eomma dan appa. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar mereka bertengkar seperti ini. Ia menangis ketakutan mendengar suara nyaring kedua orang tua nya yang saling menghina satu sama lain.

"Bum Hyung, mereka berkelahi lagi.. hikss" Kyuhyun menangis pelan. Sungguh setakut-takutnya Kyuhyun kecil dengan monster yang sering ia tonton di telivisi ia lebih takut melihat kedua orang tuanya bertengkar. Yang membuatnya ketakutan sekarang karena ia sendiri, ia tak tau dimana Kibum hyungnya sekarang, biasanya jika eomma dan appa mereka berkelahi, Kibum nya akan segera menariknya kekamar dan memeluknya dengan erat dibalik selimut. Kyuhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya, menekuk kedua lututnya yang lemas.

"Bisakah kau menunggu kondisi Kibum membaik dulu?" pinta sang istri memelan.

"Kibum? Ckk" Tuan Cho berdecak kesal. Keheningan tiba-tiba terasa saat itu. Kedua orang dewasa itu terlihat tengah menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

..

"Kyunie-ah apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara Kibum tiba-tiba mengalihkan perhatian Kyuhyun kecil yang masih terduduk lemas akibat melihat perkelahian kedua orang tua mereka.

"Bum Hyung kau kemana saja? Mereka berkelahi lagi hyung.. Kyunie takut…" Kyuhyun mengadu ke kakaknya itu dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

Kibum mengalihkan pandannya lurus kedepan. Disana, diruang tengah itu bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas kedua orang tuanya saling bertatapan tajam satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau membiarkan dirimu mendengar mereka berkelahi bodoh?" teriak Kibum kesal kearah dongsaengnya itu.

"Hiks.. Kibumie.. bum hyung… kyunie takut.." Kyuhyun semakin menangis tak terkendali.

..

"Kau menyeruhku menunggu kondisi Kibum membaik? Apa kau bercanda ha?" sang suami mulai kembali berteriak marah kearah istrinya.

"Aku tidak bercanda!"

..

Kibum segera melangkah maju kearah sang adik, dengan sigap ia berjongkok memposisikannya tubuh kecilnya menghadap Kyuhyun. Tangan mungilnya ia gunakan untuk menutup telinga Kyuhyun dengan erat agar sang adik tak mendengar segala ucapan dan teriakan kedua orang tua yang menyangkut dirinya itu.

"Tatap aku, jangan lihat dan dengar apapun.." Ucap Kibum tegas kearah sang adik.

Kyuhyun memang sudah tak mendengar apapun karena tangan hyungnya begitu erat menutup telinganya, tapi ia masih bisa melihat jelas bagaimana perkelahian orang tuanya karena bahu kibum terlalu kecil sehingga tak mampu menutupinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kubilang tatap aku jangan lihat mereka !" Kibum kembali berucap tajam kearah sang adik. Dengan takut Kyuhyun mengikutinya, ia memfokuskan pandangannya hanya kewajah sang hyung. Sedangkan Kibum, ia membiarkan dirinya mendengar segala perkelahian yang mulai menyangkut kepadanya. Membiarkan perasaanya kembali sakit mendengar ucapan mereka, kedua orang dewasa yang mau tak mau, suka tidak suka adalah kedua orang tuanya.

..

"Harus berapa lama lagi menunggu anak itu membaik? Atau jangan-jangan ini hanya akal-akalanmu untuk mengulur waktu perceraian kita?" tanya Tuan Cho geram.

Sang istri terdiam, benar ia memang sengaja menggunakan Kibum agar ia tak jadi bercerai dengan sang suami, tapi sungguh ia juga ingin kondisi Kibum membaik dulu baru memulai semua ini. Disisi lain ia ingin keluarganya tetap utuh, tapi hati kecilnya memang sudah tak mampu untuk selalu bersama sang suami terus. Tapi Kibum? Apakah tak keterlaluan membiarkannya menerima keputusan mereka bercerai dengan kondisi seperti itu?, belum lagi dengan Kyuhyun, apa mereka bisa menerima perpisahan ini?. "Kumohon pikirkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun yeobo.." lirih Nyonya Cho, akhirnya wanita paruh baya yang cantik itu menyingkirkan gengsinya dengan menangis dihadapan suami.

"Aku sudah memikirkannya dari dulu. Lebih baik cepat kau tanda tangani surat perceraian kita. Aku ingin membawa Kyuhyun dengan segera." Ucap sang suami yang membuat Nyonya Cho terkejut.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kyuhyun ?" tanya sang istri dengan wajah yang benar-benar tak percaya.

"Memangnya apa bisa kuharapkan dari Kibum? Anak itu tak akan mampu meneruskan organisasiku dengan tubuh lemahnya yang tak berguna itu.!" Teriak sang suami.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh, membawa Kyuyun!"

..

Kibum mendengarnya dengan jelas, mendengar bagaimana kedua orang tuanya tak menginginkannya, mendengar bagaimana kedua orang tuanya begitu merebutkan Kyuhyun. Sungguh, sekuat apapun Cho Kibum ketika melindungi adiknya, fakta tetap menunjukkan bahwa ia hanyalah bocah 7 tahun yang masih terlalu kecil untuk mendengar kata-kata mereka. _"Appa.. Eomma.. Kenapa?... Berengsek!"_ batin Kibum berteriak marah, wajahnya mulai menegang karena kesal bercampur sedih.

..

"Lalu? Kau menyuruhku membawa anak itu? Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Aku tak membutuhkannya." lagi, Tuan Cho berteriak keras dihadapan sang istri.

"Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu? Bagaimana kalau mereka mendengarnya?" lirih sang istri.

"Apa peduliku? Aku hanya ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan segera dan pergi bersama Kyuhyun!" teriak Tuan Cho kembali.

"Kau tak bisa memisahkan mereka! Semua ini percuma!" tegas Nyonya Cho.

"Aku tak perduli"

"Lalu? Kau mau meninggalkanku begitu saja dengan Kibum? Kau membiarkanku menghabiskan waktu bersama anak tak berguna sepertinya sementara kau dengan senang hati hidup bersama Kyuhyun? Kau Egois!" seru sang istri marah.

"Kau bisa menikah dengan selingkuhanmu itu dan bahagia? Bukankah itu adil?" tanya Tuan Cho yang mulai menyudutkan sang istri.

"Mwo….?"

..

Kibum sudah tak kuat, tubuhnya sudah mulai bergetar menahan kesal dan tangisan. Mata sendunya kini mulai berembun. Kibum tak pernah menangis, bahkan saat ia divonis tak akan hidup seperti anak lain ia tak sedikitpun mengeluarkan air matanya, aneh memang untuk anak seusianya bersikap sedewasa itu. Kibum sebenarnya hanya takut menangis, ia takut adiknya melihat ketika krystal bening itu meluncur dari kedua bola mata hitamnya, ia tak mau terlihat dan bersikap lemah didepan sang adik, karena ia adalah pelindungnya.. pelindung adiknya, seorang malaikat pelindung adiknya tak boleh lemah, itulah sugesti yang bahkan Kibum sendiri tak ingat kapan ia tanam difikirannya.

Tapi kini berbeda, ia benar-benar tak kuat. Sungguh hati kecilnya berteriak pilu menanyakan bagaimana mungkin kedua orang tuanya setega itu padanya. Kenapa?.. Kini bocah 7 tahun berusaha bernamai dengan sebuah cairan yang disebut air mata. Sepasang mata sendunya mulai mengeluarkan liquid bening yang sungguh membuat adik didepannya terkejut. Tes… lagi beberapa air mata itu jatuh meluncur dipipi tirusnya.

"Hyung.." lirih Kyuhyun terkejut.

"CUKUP!" Kibum berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa, teriakannya menghentikkan perkelahian sengit sang ibu dan ayah nya. Kini kedua orang dewasa itu terdiam dan menghalingkan pandangannya kearah Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang terduduk dilantai.

"Kibum.. Kyuhyun.." ucap ibu mereka terkejut. Kedua orang dewasa itu mulai mendekat ke si kembar Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Tuan dan Nyonya karena rasa terkejutnya hanya bisa membulatkan matanya ketika melihat kedua putranya terduduk dibalik dinding didekat mereka sambil menangis.

Tangan bergetar Kibum mulai terlepas dari telinga Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun kekamarmu sekarang! Cepat!" perintah Kibum keadiknya.

"Hyung…" Kyuhyun semakin terkejut mendengar bentakkan sang hyung.

"Pergi Kekamar Cho Kyuhyun!" Kibum kembali berteriak dihadapan sang adik. Dengan takut, kyuhyun mulai berdiri dan bergegas menuju kamar mereka dilantai dua. Kaki kecilnya perlahan melewati sang hyung yang masih terduduk dengan kedua orang tua mereka dibelakangnya.

"Kibumiee.." panggil eommanya dengan perasaan bersalah.

Kibum masih terdiam dengan posisi dan keadaan seperti itu. Duduk dilantai dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata hitamnya.

Setelah merasa sang adik telah naik ke kamar mereka. Kibum berdiri dan berbalik menghadap kedua orang tuanya.

"Appa.. Eomma… Kenapa?" lirih Kibum masih dengan air mata yang mengalir menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Kibum.." kini giliran sang ayah yang memanggil namanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kalian seperti ini kepadaku? Kenapa?"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.  
**

Wih, pada bisa tebak apa yang terjadi dengan Kibum kan? Hehe. Ikutin terus kisah si kembar Kibum dan Kyuhyun ini ya..

.

**PS** : Silahkan timpuk saya.. saya tau banyak yang minta FF ME atau I Want to be a Part of Them duluan yang dilanjut, tapi gak tau kenapa, pengen banget lanjutin ff ini.*efek kangen berat sama kibum*. Maaf jika chapter ini tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi reader. Maaf lama karena saya sedikit sibuk. Silahkan dibaca, jangan lupa review setelahnya. Pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak bukan?

My beloved reader, thankyu sudah mereview, memfollow ataupun memfavoritekan ff saya, padahal masih prolog.. *saya terharu*.

Big thanks you all:

**Gyurievil, RIni11888, Evilkyu, Kim Rue Sun, lianpangestu, hyunchiki, gyu1315, jihyunelf, Rahma94, cuttiekyu, Desviana407, iloyalty1, MinGyuTae00, Dianti Lestari, monicaulina, chairun, Cheonsakyu13, diahretno, Guest, vita, Rilakuma, erka, vha chandra, Guest, Rumykyu, Dewiangel, Guest, Retnoelf, SuJuELF, kyunaa, kim min soo, chocosnow, Guest, WONHAESUNG LOVE, Lee Gyu Won, septi, Sparkyubum, Bryan Andrew Cho, kihyunlover, tatta, anyunkyu, Kenneth Cho, vica merry, gnagyu, Tape024, dyayudya, hyunrapark02, Guest, lailaputrie977, kyuli 99, hee seol.**

Maaf jika ada yg tertinggal, dan Maaf tidak sempat balas review satu-satu seperti biasa, diusahakan chapter depan dibalas seperti biasa. Tapi jangan lupa review chapter ini oke? Agar saya semangat melanjutkannya. See you di chapter selanjutnya atau ff lain.. bye..

*Jiyeoon


End file.
